


Work in Progress

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, general post-war trauma sadness, my boys need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Bucky are Not Dealing with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first fic for this fandom so let me know if you like it or what i could improve upon and such

Steve is hurting. Bucky was missing, and now he’s not, but he still kind of is, and it's all too much. Entirely too much, and it's giving him a headache.ii

 

Bucky is here, physically. His presence is reassuring by default- a strong and solid body to stand behind and beside him. Everything about him is familiar- straight from the 60’s.

 

Bucky is not here mentally. At least, not always- sometimes the Soldier slips in, and Bucky’s entire demeanour changes. He unmistakably becomes someone else. His posture changes, and the air around him almost seems to chill. It's not all the time, though. Bucky is iincredibly there, after so long of being absent froom Steve. Everything in nostalgic, and bathed in a warm glow of happiness. 

 

Until it slips.

 

Both Steve and Bucky are understandably and irrevocably damaged- they are war veterans, of different wars and different ages. Everyone walks away from war damaged, even a  
super soldier. Maybe even more. They all have emotional baggage, heavy, heavy emotional baggage.

 

And they aren't dealing with it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve is being forced to deal with it by Sam, who dragged him along to a VA meeting. Sam is supportive and kind, and Steve likes that, but God is he pushy- he insisted on Steve attending until his whining got to be too much, and Steve caved. 

 

It was really awkward, in the little group room- the chairs were kind of small and grouped together half-hazardously, and it was too quiet. Every sniffle and shuffle was magnified, only serving to exacerbate Steve’s anxiety.

 

Everything would be easier if Bucky were there, but he was busy- Bucky took every chance he could to get away with Natasha, and subsequently, away from Steve. Steve was hurt.

 

This was another thing Sam claimed he needed to work on- Steve’s ridiculous co-dependency on Bucky. Bucky’s moods and actions almost completely controlled Steve’s, and Steve went out of his way to help him out, no matter why metaphorical scrape or bruise he received in the process. 

 

“Hey! Steve, are you good?” Steve starts as Sam places a hand on his arm. “You looked a little lost there- but the meeting’s over. What’d you think?” 

 

Hmm. What did Steve think? Truthfully, he didn't know what he thought, as it often became difficult to tell, especially when thinking of Bucky; his brain grows muddled and distracted at the mention of his name. 

 

“It, uh, it was great! I'll see if I can come next week as well!” 

 

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody likes this and lets me know then i will continue it! further chapters will be longer, also. thanks for reading


End file.
